el secuestro de tamaulipas
by alice.quiroga
Summary: Pero England, México y yo no nos llevamos tan bien que digamos, tenemos nuestros negocios y demás, pero, no le agrado mucho…. -Resoplo el americano- Eso ya lo sé, por eso haremos esto a la fuerza-espeto en ingles con cierta malicia- ¿Cómo que a la fuerza?... ¿que hiciste Arthur? NEW CHAPTHER! :D
1. conociendo algo a Tamaulipas (prologo)

Prologo

Vamos Tami, por favor- le imploraba una chica- por favor, solo un par de preguntas es para una tarea solo este favor y ya ¿sí?- la miraba con cara de ayúdenme-

Angélica por el amor de dios, puedes buscar esa información en la biblioteca, leer no te hará daño, además a mí también me pidieron esa tarea y aunque fuera buena idea no le preguntaría a mis hermanos sobre su vida, yo voy a investigar por mi cuenta en los libros, si quieres te acompaño hay una biblioteca cerca de aquí -menciono algo cansada el Estado, francamente no recordaba por que dejo que ella se enterara que era Tamaulipas- además tengo otras cosas que hacer.

**Flashback **

**¡¿Angélica que diantres* haces acá?**¡-gritaba con gran sorpresa y susto, dios hasta llego a sudar frio-

Ahhhh¡ no puedo creerlo , sabía que había algo raro contigo pero no me imaginaba esto, tu!, eres la representante del estado¡ o dios mío¡ -gritaba con emoción una chica de cabellos largos y castaños, solo para que dentro de unos segundos un montón de policías la rodearan y se dispusieran llevarla a la estación, a donde solo dios sabe que harían con ella-

**E-esperen¡**-grito el estado sin saber qué hacer, las ideas no le llegaban, y aparte ¿Cómo pudo seguirla? Se supone que debía tener un perfil bajo, si alguien se enteraba de su situación le quitaban el puesto y de seguro la mataban a ella y al que lo descubriera-

Señorita Fernández pensé que habíamos quedado que **nadie** se enteraría de su posición-dijo con voz algo molesta uno de sus superiores- ¿usted ya sabe que pasara ahora verdad?

s-señor le ruego me dispense e-ella me siguió, pero es de confianza n- no dirá nada de lo que acaba de ver v-verdad, señorita Montemayor-mando una mirada asesina a la chica-

-la chica trato de calmarse para poder decir- lo que sea para protección del estado, tiene mi palabra de que no pronunciare palabra alguna sobre este accidente y mantendremos perfil bajo

-el hombre con ojos y actitud de pocos amigos no parecía muy convencido, pero no veía otra opción, ya que si alguien notaba la ausencia de ambas empezarían a investigar a fondo lo que realmente ocurrió- está bien, se los pasare solo por ser la primera vez, estoy seguro de que mantendrán el perfil bajo o si no…ya sabe lo que pasara señorita Fernández, pueden retirarse

E-entendido señor -dijo nerviosa- si pasa algo, **cuello***, g-gracias por comprender, c-con permiso -camino con paso apresurado no sin antes tomar a la chica que aún seguía custodiada por los policías (que tenían cara de todo menos de policía)-

¿Angélica me puedes explicar por qué rayos me seguiste?… ¿no, mejor dicho, en que fregados pensabas? -gritaba pero de forma moderada ya que no quería que alguien mas escuchara y meterse en más líos-

y-yo lo siento es que quería saber, sabía que tu no eras como los demás, tenía curiosidad, lo siento -se cubrió la cara, llena de vergüenza y miedo -como eres la nueva en este año quería saber qué onda contigo, no me imagine que estuvieras metida en este rollo ¿me perdonas?

-suspiro- bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, pero promete que no dirás nada –el estado se acerca a la chica y le susurra en el oído**- o si no van a matarnos **

l-lo prometo, como dije antes, todo para la protección del estado recuerdas, ¿amiga?-dijo con la voz un poco más calmada esperando que ella sonriera tendiéndole la mano-

Claro… amiga- estrecha su mano- entonces vamos a presentarnos mejor- toma aire- mi nombre es Tamara Fernández Carriedo representante del estado de Tamaulipas, un gusto

y -la chica se levanto y se sacudió- mi nombre es angélica paloma Montemayor Grijalva, una chica diferente del montón, un gusto igual

Si, se nota que tampoco eres normal con semejante nombrecito jajaja

Hey no te burles, bueno monos de aca* te invito una soda

**Fin del flashback**

Si, sé que puedo ir a la biblioteca, de hecho leer es mi pasión, no como a mis otros compañeros -aclaro la joven- pero sería muchísimo mejor tener la información de primera mano del mismo Estado

…-suspiro- ok, te ayudare, con dos condiciones-sentencio con voz seria-

¿C-cuáles condiciones? -dijo tímidamente- puedes pedirme lo que quieras je je soy tu a-amiga d-después de todo anda que t-tu pecho no sea bodega

Uno… y la misma de siempre, que no digas que soy un estado o si no nos mataran… y dos - menciono el estado pero fue interrumpida-

La primera ya no es una condición es una promesa ¿recuerdas?

Déjame terminar ¿ok? Es de mala educación que interrumpas a alguien sobre todo si hablas con un estado

Si señora, bueno continua, ¿y dos?

Dos… -resoplo, - deja me codearme cuando pasa el chico que te gusta, ya de tantos codazos me vas a hacer un agujero en el estomago

Ok bueno- la chica agarra su mochila y saca una camara de video - vamos a comenzar

Hey¡, ¿y esa cámara? pensé que sería por escrito –dijo desconcertada el estado - si muestras ese video será nuestro fin

Hey claro que sé que es escrito, solo que te grabare para luego escribirlo, no le quiero quitar tanto tiempo a la "señorita estado" y no te preocupes quemare las cintas una vez que haya terminado ¿okas*?-dijo animada-

Bueno está bien, pero también me aseguraré de que quemes esas cintas-empecemos de una vez-dijo el estado-

=Ya pasada una hora y unas cuantas risas, angélica había terminado con su grabación y era hora de despedirse para los dos hasta la semana siguiente=.

Bueno, ya me tengo que retirar, si llego tarde a casa mama no me volverá a dejar salir nunca- la chica le vino un escalofrío solo de recordar a su madre- nos vemos el lunes y te llamara cuando vaya a quemar las cintas

Ok nos vemos Angie, me saludas a tu mama jajaja – dijo el estado con una voz socarrona, le gustaba bromear con ella sobre su madre y lo mucho que la chica odia que le digan Angie – ay nos hablamos

=La "señorita estado" se dispuso a seguir con sus quehaceres del hogar y sus trabajos de estado, pasaron media hora cuando oyó que tocaron la puerta=

mm seguro a angélica se le olvido algo- se dirigió a la puerta planeando una broma para la chica. Solo que...- Angie ahora que... heyy what th…

- el estado noto que no era la chica la que había llegado, de la nada apareció un hombre vestido de negro que le tapo la cara con cloroformo. La chica cayó desmayada, el extraño la metió en un saco y cerró la puerta para que nadie notara nada y se fue con el estado…

* * *

… bien este es el prólogo… largo por cierto, es que a veces soy muy detallista con esas cosas bueno espero que les haya gustado y dentro de poco subiré el primer cap. de esto si quieren saber quién se llevó a Tamaulipas. Y si en el siguiente salen Arthur Alfred y Matthew

Reviews no sé qué es eso pero si eso quiere decir sugerencias o criticas bueno son bienvenidas solo les digo que es mi primera vez aquí no sean tan malos por fa

bueno los * por si al algunos no entendieron que significan algunas palabras

cuello*= lo escuche de mi profesor cada ves que iba a reprobar a alguien pero esta vez lo use para decir o se callan o las mato

okas= otra forma de decir ok

diantres*= mmm como que rayos?

monos de aca*= aqui en reynosa decimos monos de aca para decir vamonos de aqui sencillo no

hasta la proxima chao~


	2. Chapter 1: ¿en que pensabas?

primer cap de este fic que me salio de la nada

y ahora lo de siempre... hetalia no es mio ni sus personajes (pero tami si es mia o al menos esta version)

si hetalia fuera mio, canada no fuera tan invisible y hubiera puesto ah mexico desde la primera temporada seguramente

* * *

/en algún lugar de new york/

Hey, Alfred ¡- dijo un inglés de cejas pobladas-

-el Americano volteo para saludar a su ex tutor- oh Iggy what's up bro?

Hola, hey listen, recuerdas que hablamos que debíamos buscar nuevas maneras para mantenernos fuertes como naciones, verdad?

Yeahp so?- mientas sorbía una soda-

So, i was thinking "México se está volviendo estable y fuerte, ¿qué tal si nos aliamos con el"?

But, Arthur, a México no le caigo muy bien que digamos, somos vecinos y eso, pero nuestra historia no es muy buena- dijo un poco cabizbajo el americano- oye pero, espera, México y yo ya- no termino de aclarar por qué el inglés le interrumpió-

Si, lo tome en cuenta, así, que lo haremos por la fuerza- dijo con cierta malicia el inglés-

-el americano escupió lo que había tomado de soda- ¿Qué? What? But? ¿Que hiciste Arthur?

Jejeje ya lo sabrás- el inglés chasqueo los dedos- Matthew has el favor de entrar

-El canadiense vestido de negro entro en la habitación cargando un gran saco-oigan en serio, ¿porque me meten en esto? -reclama-

Porque sé que no sabes decir que no, y menos si se trata de ayudarnos- respondió en inglés-

Uhm, matt, que traes ahí?- dijo confundido el americano-

Alfred, ¿en qué pensabas?, ¿por qué me pides esto?-pregunto resentido el canadiense-

Pero, yo no hice nada¡ el de la idea es este cejudo raro-exclamo mientras apuntaba a Arthur, Alfred grosero apuntar es de mala educación

A quien le dices cejudo, Burger boy? Mira esto es por nuestro bien así que relax men

And what about matt? ¿Porque lo metes? –Dijo este mirando a su hermano canadiense-

Por qué quise, problem? Además pensé que te alegraría verlo

Ya sabía yo que te afloraría el instinto maternal tarde o temprano hahahahaha- dijo América con su muy característica risa-

Shut the bloody hell up¡ ahora sáquenla o se ahogara

What ¡¿ Tienen a una persona en ESE saco? -

Oh dear, es verdad- el canadiense se acercó presurosamente al saco y lo abrió, para que saliera de ahí una chica de pelos casi azabache que le llegaban un poco por debajo de los hombros, piel aperlada y ojos color miel, vestida de blusa blanca y un overol que no le pasaba de las rodillas y tenis converse -

Cof cof cof que rayos- la chica estaba mareada y totalmente confundida, pero al aclararse su vista pudo divisar a un chico blanco y rubio con lentes y un gallito que reta a la gravedad, si hablo de América- TU!

Oh god why? – el americano se hizo espacio y trato se esconderse-

Ven aquí reverendo piltrafas¡ –la chica lo alcanzo y con la fuerza que tenía le metió trancazos a como pudo-

Hay basta ouch yo no ouch fui ouch no tenía idea de esto lo juro ouuuch stop it¡-reclamaba el americano-

"…"- suspiro el inglés- Matthew, sepáralos con cuidado

Argh, les dije que algo saldría mal, pero como siempre, nadie me escucha-musito para si Canadá mientras se dirigía a la zona de combate-

Matti ayúdame ¡ rogaba el americano tratando de alcanzarlo pero no podía ya que la chica no lo dejaba de golpear (( es que acéptenlo no muchos soportamos a América)) ayuda¡

-Canadá toma a la chica que aun así seguía pataleando y gritando al americano mientras el inglés se acerca a américa -

Arthur, ¡¿en qué pensabas?! ¿Por qué trajiste precisamente a ella, a Tamaulipas? Pregunto al americano mientras se ponía de pie

Oh, pensé que no la conocías, como es un estado-"más bien porque eres un tonto olvidadizo y egoísta que si no se trata de ti no te interesa ", pensó el inglés-

Pero claro que la conozco, es de las más cercanas a Texas, son vecinas y…-fue interrumpido-

Entonces, por qué te ataco?-dijo en ingles haciéndose el desinteresado

seguro Alejandro le conto toda la historia or something like that

América eres de lo peor¡ -grita la tamaulipeca desde lo lejos mientras Canadá trataba de calmarle-

ves? Déjala ir por favor, si México se entera seguro buscara la manera de acabar con nosotros-menciono el americano con cierta preocupación, siendo el Hero no tendría por qué, pero se preocupaba más por ellos aunque no lo admitiese -

ya no hay vuelta atrás, hacemos que se nos una o morimos en el intento-dijo seco el inglés- el poder no viene solo, se necesita mucho sacrificio para poder lograrlo además…-el inglés se ve interrumpido por que el escándalo de la chica era mucho y el canadiense ya no podía con ella-

ayuda por favor ¡! Grito el canadiense

oye Tami ya, tranquila, déjanos explicarte-dijo Alfred mientras sujetaba a Tamaulipas para que se quedara quieta-

¡déjenme!, ¡por qué me trajeron a este lugar?! -Furiosa soltó un último golpe al americano en la rodilla -

ouuuch -trato de sobarse – YA!, QUEDATE QUIETA

-todos se quedaron callados, nadie recordaba la última vez que Alfred grito de esa manera… la chica no tuvo de otra más que quedarse quieta, ya que estaba cansada de patalear y gritar, minutos después de confirmar que ella no haría nada más, Alfred procedió a contar su versión de la historia y luego le siguió Arthur para completar lo que faltaba, Tami paso de estar tranquila y escuchar a estar enojada otra vez y, descargar su furia, pero ahora contra el inglés-

Inglaterra¡- la chica trato de abalanzarse contra el inglés pero Alfred la detuvo-

woooo nada de golpes, ya te explicamos, así que tranquila-dijo con una mirada y voz seria-

-la chica bufo por lo bajo, trago un poco de su enojo y entonces…-quiero irme a casa ahora¡ tengo una vida y trabajo que hacer.

me temo que no puedes my dear, desde ahora, no hay ni un medio de transporte que te lleve de vuelta-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa traviesa-

-qué?... no!

exacto, no hay manera de regresar… a menos que decidas unírtenos-trato de acercarse a la chica pero esta dio un paso a tras-

en cuanto mi hermano se entere de que no estoy, les va a llover bien y bonito a ustedes-apunto la chica al americano y al ingles

y por qué matt no?-Alfred apunta a su hermano menor- Después de todo él te trajo, ¿no es así?

Sí, me trajo, pero en el tiempo que llevaba despierta por el camino lo escuche quejándose de ustedes que porque lo metían en problemas, por eso –dijo con cierta severidad la chica además que a ella y a sus hermanos les caía bien el canadiense ((obvio que sí))

¿y como sabes que no miente?-dijo el dúo angloamericano-

Este tipo de caras no miente- lo dice con detenimiento mientras agarra bruscamente la cara de Canadá- en fin, no pienso unirme a ustedes, olvídenlo, buscare la manera de irme, no perderé más mi tiempo aquí, de seguro mis superiores deben estar buscándome con sus perros -se dirige a la puerta-

Te dije, que no saldrás hasta que te nos unas- bloquea el inglés la puerta- y si no quieres, pues te usaremos de carnada para hacer negocio con tu hermano, ¿te gusta más esa idea?- puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica mientras los otros dos ponían cara de WTF¡?-

-se desase de esa mano- mendigo infeliz,- agarra el cuello de la camisa del inglés- no me uniré a ustedes… mírate, se nota la desesperación en tu rostro, ja, ¿qué ocurre anglocejon? ¿ya no tienen valor las joyas de la corona? tu, siendo tan poderoso ¿por que hacer algo tan despreciable?- dijo con voz desafiante-

-Arthur bufo cual toro, pero no la golpeo, aun tenia sangre de caballero, sin embargo, su lado de pirata no tardo en salir por lo que dijo…- se ve que saliste mucho a Antonio,-la tomo muy fuerte de los brazos- mas, no todo lo que brilla es oro sweetheart, y además tampoco eres una santa paloma, con tanto "takataka" a tu alrededor, if you know what i mean? jajaja

ese es mi problema -dice nerviosa y enojada a la vez- y… y yo lo solucionare, no necesito ayuda, no tienes por qué estar metiendo tus cejas en donde no te importa- se suelta del inglés ya que estaban muy cerca-

oye, yo les ofrecí ayuda con eso! -Reclama el gringo mientras sorbía de su soda-

si… claro que bonita ayuda nos brindas -dice sarcástica- gringo de pacotilla

silencio¡- dice Arthur-

no podríamos olvidar esto y ser amigos?-dijo matt nervioso-

dije silencio¡, matt-le apunta- ve a la cocina y has la cena que ya es tarde

yo voy con Canadá-protesto la chica-

no, tú te quedas aquí-le forcejea del brazo-

tu no me mandas cejudo, dije que me voy con Canadá- se suelta- y lo hare, so, fuck off baby

uuuuuuuuh hahaha – Alfred con su risa de siempre mientras Arthur le manda una mirada asesina-

mejor me callo- hace un puchero- pero bien que se te enfrento ¿eh? jaja

argh…she is so borthering and annoying- dijo el inglés masajeándose la cien y sentándose en el sillón

of course not, she is only angry that's all- dijo el ojiazul- "pero hay algo de esto que no me parece ,hay algo que se me olvida, ¿pero que será?"-pensó Alfred en sus adentros-

* * *

well.. ese fue el primer cap

entonces fue canada quien rapto a tamaulipas ...uju quien lo viera?

canada: maple u/u

yo: awww aun asi te quiero mucho

canada: maple! nwn

se aceptan sugerencias, apoyo, quejas, tomatazos, abrazos, un trago de tequila para compartir(? ok eso no

estense al pendiente al siguiente cap

¿que se le olvida a alfred?

¿tami se quedara con ellos para siempre?

¿sus superiores realmente la buscan con perros?

¿por que arthur es tan cejon y tsundere?(esa no tiene nada que ver solo me lo preguntaba)

chao~~~ o3o/


	3. Chapter 2 : posible cambio de planes

**disclaimer: hetalia no es mio(bueno fuera)**

**disfruten de este fic que estoy batallando para escribir**

**por cierto, siento tardar tanto en subir los siguientes capítulos, es que la universidad y las tareas del hogar son en extrema manera sofocantes y no me dejan echar a volar mi imaginación como quisiera bueno ... sin mas que decir, disfruten**

* * *

**capitulo 2**

**Posible cambio de planes**

* * *

**-En la cocina esa misma noche-**

9:00pm

-Lamento todo esto, señorita Tamara (dice el canadiense mientras le sirve un café a Tami)

- Por favor dime Tami, (responde la menor) además usted no tiene que disculparse señor Canadá, los que tienen que disculparse son otros (resopla molesta)

-Aun así, es mi culpa por no decir no ante las peticiones de ellos (suspira el canadiense)

-Creo que es normal cuando se trata de familia, no es así? (menciona la menor al tomar un sorbo de café)

-supongo que si, y a ti no te ah pasado? (el canadiense mira hacia el horizonte esperando la respuesta de la chica)

-no recuerdo realmente, solo recuerdo que Alex nos enseñaba a mi y a mis medios hermanos que debíamos ser fuertes, activos e independientes y unidos a la vez y cuando se necesite pues ayudar y así

-wow interesante, a lo mejor por eso eres tan neutral

- neutral? Ni que fuera jabón (lo miraba extrañada)

-jajá no no, a lo que me refiero es que a pesar de los "pequeños" conflictos que se les presentan a ti y a tus demás hermanos aun así se ven con un pequeño aire de paz

-vaya.. Nadie lo había visto así… (desvía la mirada para que no se vea su sonrojo) Señor Canadá, que bueno que no es como su hermano e Inglaterra (dice casi susurrando)

-por favor dime Matthew, o matt, como gustes, y si, a veces me alegra no ser tanto como ellos, son mi familia pero, aun así, sus formas de ser son un poco insoportables, mas mama… digo Arthur jajá

-jeje ay señor… digo, matt, disculpa y gracias por escuchar

-je y ya de tanto parloteo como dicen en tu casa, se nos olvido hacer la cena (decía divertido canada)

-chale, es verdad…. esto… tu tranquilo, yo me encargo, mientras ve a la sala no tardare (decía la chica mientras se apeaba y se ponía un delantal)

-no, claro que no, además se supone que tú serias mi ayudante(dice canada con una gran sonrisa) ((un momento mientras la autora vomita arcoíris))

-mmmm…. Bueno ya estas, entonces que preparamos?

-ok veamos…

**-De vuelta en la sala-**

-Arthur,(dice seriamente) dime la verdad, ¿cuantas tomaste antes de esto?.

-I'm not drunk¡ (exclamo ofendido el ingles) simplemente… hago esto por nuestro bien, es todo ("si tan solo supieras Alfred, claro que pienso en nuestro bien, pero esto es por otra razón", pensó Arthur).

-You liar, tú no eres así, tú eres England, el mr. Gentleman ¿Qué rayos te pasa dude? (lo miraba consternado, Arthur "cejotas" kirkland había hecho muchas cosas no muy buenas en su vida, ¿pero un secuestro?, ¿por que algo asi, y por que con una de las "hermanas" de su vecino? Había algo que no encajaba aquí, y Alfred Frederick jones, estaba dispuesto a encontrar la verdadera razón de esto).

-es que no lo ves Al, (arthur no despegaba la mirada del piso, el mismo sabia que lo que había hecho, además de raro, era algo grave, cuando alex, y los superiores de tami supieran el paradero de ella, seguro se armaria una trifulca mas grande que el mundo) no estamos haciendo pedazos, necesitamos ayuda de, verdad necesitamos ayuda de alguien.

-pero esta no es manera, that's not your way to do that kind of things bro, me decepcionas Arthur (el Americano se levanta del sillón sin dejar de mirar al ingles)

-Alfred… yo…. Ya no se que hacer (suspiro el ingles)

-Arthur, no puedo ayudarte en esto… no así, soy un héroe, y los héroes no hacen cosas malas que parezcan buenas, yo no se que rayos pensaste cuando ideaste esto pero…(suspira) mañana me llevare a Tami y a Matthew a sus casas, lo siento, pero tú te lo buscaste bro.

-Espera, (agarra la chaqueta de Alfred) no puedes hacerme esto, ¿que hay con volvernos fuertes? Eh ¿alfred? ¿O que, ya te aburriste de ser la potencia americana?

-¿Te estas escuchando siquiera?, si no te conociera, diría que te has vuelto loco…sabes, mejor voy a salir por aire fresco ya hasta me dio un headache ( se va dirigiendo a la puerta)

-Ok ok escucha, puedo arreglarlo, en serio haré lo que sea, (lo miraba desesperado) pero no te la lleves realmente es nuestra oportunidad ( "no te la lleves, la necesito, necesito decirle algo" pensó dentro de si)

-seguro? (lo miro el americano con algo de desconfianza)

-lo juro (puso una sonrisa)

-ok te daré esta chance… ah por cierto tendrás que hablar con Alex para decirle que Tami no está eh… (se coloco en la puerta)

-p…p… pero yo…

-Bueno me voy por los refrescos, esos dos no tardan en traer la cena (lo ignora) i'll be right back

-Alfred¡

(el americano cierra la puerta)

-damn, what should I do now?(dice el inglés sentado de espaldas en la puerta)

=la tamaulipeca y el canadiense aparecen con platillos y vasos dirigiéndose a la mesa=

-well darling you should get apologize first, no Crees?(dijo la muchacha al ngles)

-la… la cena ya está Arthur (dice algo preocupado al notar el tono rígido de la chica)

(Arthur se levanta de sopetón ya que estaba de rodillas en la puerta) -ohm bien (carraspea un poco) Alfred fue por las sodas no, tarda en regresar

-Arthur, se oía que Alfred y tú discutían, ¿pasó algo?

-what? Emm… yo.. cosas de adultos es todo (dice nervioso)

-haja claro cejudo, vamos matt terminemos de ordenar esto

-claro

(ya habiendo terminado de poner la mesa)

-Tami… yo

-si? que quiere señor cejas?(dijo la chica con tono burlón)

(Inglaterra se enoja al escuchar eso, pero mantiene un semblante tranquilo)

- mira…. Este… lamento mi comportamiento, no debí traerte a nueva york a la fuerza

-eh?

**/mientras tanto en una cabina telefónica/**

9:55pm

- may I help you? (contesto la operadora)

-yeah, operator. I would like to make a long distance call to Mexico City (dijo America …"porque si espero a arthur a que lo haga …" pensó dentro de sí)

-sure, sir, could give me the name of the person to call?

-to Alejandro Fernández

(nota: no es el cantante, nada que ver, según la wikitalia el nombre de México es Alejandro Fernández ni pedro, ni Fernando, ni Eduardo, aunque me hubiera gustado que se llamara Eduardo, bueno sigamos)

- Sure please wait a few minutes

- sure

**/México df/**

8:55pm

**(nota: tengo entendido que entre México y EUA hay diferencia de horario de una o dos horas dependiendo exactamente de la ubicación)**

(en una residencia del df. Un joven de veintitantos años estaba haciendo unos papeleos importantes pero se detiene al oír el teléfono)

-quien será a estas horas? (dijo el mexicano) … bueno?

-whit Mr. Fernandez

- umm yes, I am (dijo confundido)

-sir, you have a call from New York, would you take the call?

-ahí ¡esto debe ser obra del gringo ese (dice el mexicano a medio gritar)

-excuse me? (Dijo la operadora sorprendida… pobrecilla)

-ohm so sorry yeah I'll take the call

-please wait

-Alex? (responde america)

-que quieres gringo?

-hey¡ dont be mad men, te llamaba porque te quiero decir algo sobre Tami

-que ocurre con Tami?(dijo el mexicano mas serio)

-veras la cosa es….

* * *

segundo cap AL FIN

espero y esten disfrutando este fic

reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee me encantaria saber que piensan sobre el fic

cada review hara que arthur cocine mejor

arthur: hey!

alfred: jajajajaja

tami: te cacharon cejon jaja

yo: bueno ya tranquilos

* * *

el proximo cap...

**- tu as l'air triste (dijo el canadiense)**

**-solo te entendí triste y no, no lo estoy (dijo la chica con la voz algo cortada)**

**-se te oye en la voz, pero por que?**

**-(suspira) débil… puedes creerlo? Me llamo débil (empieza a sollozar) es que no puede ser ….. siempre eh tratado de no causar molestias…de ser fuerte….. y ayudar y me llama débil ….**

**-tami… tranqui…..**

**-es que no es justo… yo soy tamaulipas…. Vecina de Texas…. fuente de trabajo…. la frontera caramba y….y ….y**

**/y en el garaje otravez/**

**(Alfred como practicamante sobraba en el garaje, fue a un rincón en caso de que alex se pusiera violento, en fin, de la nada empieza a escuchar el llanto de tami y…)**

**-escuchan eso?**

**-alguien llora pero…**

**-es tami! (alarmado salio como un misil del garage y se dirigio a la sala a socorrer a su hermana)**

* * *

hasta la proxima~~~ chao~


	4. Chapter 3 : ¿hermano al rescate?

_**hello chavos y chavas**_

_**aqui les vengo con otro capitulo de este fic todo crazy**_

_**disclaimer: hetalia no es mio (por que T.T)**_

_**en fin sin mas que decir disfruten :)**_

_**advertencias: bueno ya se habran dado cuenta de que los mexicanos somos algo(por no decir mucho) conflictivos pero tenemos nuestras razones asi que alo mejor en este cap hay golpes y una que otra groseria errr**_

_**disfruten**_

* * *

**capitulo 3**

**El hermano al rescate¡ o eso creo?**

* * *

y entonces...

(Después de que Alfred hablara con el "hermano" de Tamara, regreso a casa donde se iba escuchando a cierto cejon y a una chica discutiendo, entre él y su hermano matt los separaron, cenaron "tranquilamente" y digo así por que entre todos había miradas incomodas más de parte de la joven, después pusieron a Tami en una habitación de huéspedes, eso sí, habiendo tomado precauciones y cerrando ventanas y puertas para que no se fuera, y turnándose los tres para vigilarla, larga noche por cierto, Alfred no le dijo nada a Arthur sobre la llamada quería tomarlo por sorpresa)

**/ A la mañana siguiente/**

(La joven tamaulipeca toco la puerta para que la dejaran salir, el canadiense le abrió y se ofrecieron una gran sonrisa de buenos días – hey!, entre tanta cosa debía haber al menos un poco de alegría no creen?- pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando la chica vio al inglés haciendo el desayuno, él le ofreció una sonrisa, cosa que ella contesto volteando la cara, ya se imaginaran al inglés ofendido por dentro, pero sabía que se lo merecía)

-buenos días señores (dijo mientras se dirigía a servirse un café)

- Good morning Young lady (dijo educadamente el ingles )

- Hello Little girl hahahaha (dijo el americano con su risa ensordecedora de siempre)

=todos se hallaban sentados en el desayunador de la enormísima cocina de Alfred, mucho silencio, parecía que a lo mejor las cosas iban tranquilas hoy, hasta que…=

- miss Fernández (dijo el inglés de forma tranquila)

-("ah~ ¿será que se disculpa? tardo más de lo que pensé") yes mr. Kirkland ? desea decirme algo?

- todo fue mi culpa, (dijo el ingles) Alfred no sabía nada, y Matthew solo accedió por ser yo quien se lo pidió, sé que estas furiosa y cuando tu hermano se entere seguro las cosas se pondrán más feas, pero te pido me perdones (se levanta de su asiento se arrodilla frente a ella, y toma su mano) I'm so sorry, you are right estaba desesperado, no sé en qué pensaba…

-b-bueno debo admitir esto es muy maduro de su parte,(dice conmovida) pero aun no puedo perdonarle…

-que ¿? Porque? (dijo consternado el ingles)

-por qué no me dices la verdad, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-pero si ya te dije, aunque suene cruel queremos hacer que te nos unas, tu, o tu hermano mayor Alex

-(la menor mira al inglés con cierta decepción) eso no me lo creo, al parecer olvida algo señor kirkland…

-("esto parece novela" pensó el canadiense que ahora solo era un espectador de esa escena, Alfred aunque sorprendido no hizo ruido solo se quedo viendo)

-("damn it y ¿ahora qué hago?) Ejem no soy del tipo de personas que olvidan jajá…(dijo con nerviosismo)

=¿y ahora que hará el cejitas? estaba entre la espada y la pared, y lo peor de todo, no podía decir la verdad, no aun, no estaba listo, ¿y si ella se asustaba? Ah~ pero no les he dicho aun… Arthur está enamorado~ -dios que niña soné, doy pena XD- en fin enamorado~ y nada más y nada menos que de la pequeña de Tami y esto del secuestro es solo un intento para hacer que ella se enamore de él=

- anyway, me perdones o no, no te iras tan fácil, tenemos tratos pendientes, entendido señorita? ("Este no soy yo, ¿qué me está pasando?" Pensó)

-(suspira "ya me lo imaginaba, pero bueno, ¿qué más hago?, ¿Alex donde estas, porque no vienes por mí?") señor kirkland, tan bien que íbamos, ahora me cuesta más perdonarlo, ya no importa ¿me dirá la verdad o no?

-("cruel" como una joven puede ser tan cruel?" pensó Arthur )no sé de qué hablas(desvía la mirada de la joven)

=menudo nivel de tensión, el inglés se dispuso a mirar a una pared pensando en cómo solucionar aquel innecesario problema, la chica por su parte no dejaba de mirarlo y digo mirarlo con mirada molesta, de esas miradas que hacen que después te duelan la cabeza ( el mal de ojo) así gachisimo … =

-pff hombres, lo sabía, mejor ya no digo nada no perderé más mi tiempo con gente mentirosa (se dirige nuevamente a la habitación )

-Oye espera! ( la toma fuerte del brazo) tú no te vas, aún no hemos terminado!

- hey suéltame cejon … que me sueltes!( se intentaba soltar)

-Arthur stop it! (Se alarmo el canadiense)

**-suena el timbre de la puerta—**

-¿Quién es a estas horas? (Dijeron todos)

- The house is open come in! We are in the kitchen! (Grito el americano)

-qué significa esto?(dijo molesto un mexicano de pelo azabache y ojos café carmesí)

-hermano…(dijo sorprendida y aliviada la chica) que alegría que llegaras, pero como supiste donde me tenían estos?

-un pajarito me amarillo y escandaloso me conto /no, no habla del pollito de prussia, habla del chismoso de alfred/ y además, tus superiores no paran de llamarme y … y que rayos hace este cejudo? ….

(La tamaulipeca y el inglés se separan abruptamente nerviosos y algo sonrojados)

-h-hermano n- no es lo que piensas

(Matthew se pone en frente de Tami para defenderla) ¿ahora matt hace de héroe? debo de dejar de tomar chocolate mientras escribo esto/

-es verdad mr. México, ellos no...

- silencio todos (el mexicano se dirige rápidamente a Tamaulipas) Tami mírate nada más, estas muy lastimada, ¿qué te hicieron estos hijos de…

- hey! nada de groserías en mi presencia hermano mayor, estoy bien, no me duele en serio, y además estas heridas son…

-no te creo, siempre has sido débil, mira mejor vámonos a casa (carga bruscamente a la muchacha)

-pero … espera… oye¡

-mr. México espere por favor ¡

(El mexicano se voltea sorprendido a ver al canadiense)

- por favor espere, yo puedo curar a Tamaulipas, no se la lleve así, que tal si se pone peor en el camino?

(Todos parecían sorprendidos al escuchar a Matthew puesto que casi nunca se le ve así)

- y quien eres tú?(dijo un osito)

(Nota: la pregunta de siempre para Canadá awww )

-soy Canadá! porque será que siempre se te olvida?!

- bueno tómala (le tiende a la chica) si le haces algo indebido, tu cara no se verá igual, entendido niño maple?

-yes sr. (dijo nervioso el canadiense)

-Alfred!, Arthur! , afuera enseguida¡ (manda llamarlos el mexicano estrictamente a ambos)

-si señor¡ , (mencionaron los dos nerviosos)

**/ Ya en el garaje /**

-Inglaterra hijo de tu vil madre que te re-vil madre pario! (Grita el mexicano al ingles)

(El americano trata de intervenir para salvar a su aliado ingles)

(nota: el temperamento viene de familia verdad? XD)

-oí México take it easy men please calm down (decía américa mientras calmaba a México pero esto no fue útil ya que el moreno se trató de abalanzar sobre el ingles)

-Alfred déjalo (menciono Arthur)

-are you insane he is going to kill you¡ (decía mientras detenía al chico mexicano)

-let him go now jones¡ (dijo con ímpetu el ingles)

-all right (en eso el Americano suelta a México)

(El mexicano se dirige frenéticamente al inglés y le marco un puñetazo del lado izquierdo del rostro otro puño al estómago y por ultimo lo aventó a un montón de cajas)

-solo eso? (dijo el americano) (( no ayudas Alfred))

-veras América, en mi tierra hacemos algo que se llama déjalo vivir con la culpa si dejo que lo golpeara ¿fue por algo no es así? (dirigió una mirada seria pero satisfecha al gringo)

- umm ok

-además tu viste como estaba tratando a mi hi…hermana como quieres que reaccione?

-Oye me estaba disculpando, solo que las cosas salieron mal bloody hell ¡

-¿y quien me lo comprueba?( el moreno mira incrédulo al ingles)

-pregúntale a Alfred o a Matthew ellos estaban de testigos!

- bueno cálmense por favor (menciono el americano que ya estaba harto de gritos)

-es que como….

**/mientras en la sala/**

-no te preocupes, tardare solo un momento (dijo amablemente el canadiense cargando un botiquín de primeros auxilios)

-s-si (dijo la chica un tanto triste)

- tu as l'air triste (dijo el canadiense)

-solo te entendí triste y no, no lo estoy (dijo la chica con la voz algo cortada)

-se te oye en la voz, pero por qué?

-(suspira) débil… puedes creerlo? Me dijo débil (empieza a sollozar) es que no puede ser ….. Siempre eh tratado de no causar molestias…de ser fuerte….. Y ayudar y el imbécil desgraciado me llama débil ….

-Tami… tranquil….. (toma a la chica de los brazos suavemente )

-es que no es justo matt… yo soy Tamaulipas…. Vecina de Texas…. fuente de trabajo…. la frontera caramba y….y ….y (la chica rompe en llanto sobre los brazos del canadiense)

**/y en el garaje otra vez/**

(Alfred, como prácticamente sobraba en el garaje, fue a un rincón en caso de que Alex se pusiera violento, en fin, de la nada empieza a escuchar el llanto de Tami y…)

-escuchan eso?

-alguien llora pero…

-es Tami! (Alarmado salió como un misil del garaje y se dirigió a la sala a socorrer a su hermana)

- Tami¡ (grita el mexicano despues de tirar la puerta con el pie)

(Al entrar encuentra a la chica en los brazos del canadiense con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

-Y ora que paso ? … que le hiciste Canadá? (reclama furioso el mexicano)

-nada mr. Alex es que … es que (dice nervioso el canadiense sin soltar a la chica)

-Matt no tiene la culpa (dice la tamaulipeca con la voz cortada) el no me hizo nada…. Pero... tu... sí! (decia detenidamente, frunciendo el entrecejo, y apuntando al que era su hermano mayor)

-qué? Pero que dices? (el mexicano abre los ojos como platos)

….

* * *

**_oh mein gott espero les este gustando esto_**

**_matt: enserio esto parece novela_**

**_yo: lo se, pero con que no se parezcan a las de telerisa cof cof televisa por mi esta bien_**

**_arthur: y por que tengo que ser el mal... espera¡(le el guion) enamorado? yo? y de ella? (apunta a la chica)_**

**_yo: es mi historia, asi que yo la escribo como quiero, ademas no te hagas pato iggy yo se que piensas que es linda_**

**_tami... o_o ? ni madres, yo me voy a casa_**

**_yo: alfred alex ayudenme ..._**

**_alfie: lo hago si me das mas hamburguesas_**

**_alex: hija de su rebomba madre esto se parece a una casa de la risa (persigue a su hermana) tamara fernandez ven aca_**

**_denme sus reviews, oh~ hablando de eso ..._**

**_les agradesco a los chicos y chicas que me dejaron sus re... ahhh mejor les digo comentarios me es mas facil asi en fin muchas gracias son muy amables realmente me hicieron el dia muy feliz_**

**_estence al pendiente del proximo capitulo que ahora (si me es posible decir) esta muy de suspenso_**

**_chao o3o/_**


	5. Cap 4: ¡¿mi vida una mentira!

listo otro cap mas

me rompi la cabeza con este la verdad es que investigue eh hize muchas correcciones de ortografia y asi

pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado

me disculpo si tarde es que el estupido de mi profe de politica me encargo un monton de tareas (y solo pensar en las que vienen ... chin)

queria empezar a recomendarles canciones mientras leen esto, pero la que me inspira en estos momentos no tiene nada que ver con la historia

y no encuentro una buena asi que ... nee sera para la proxima

_: disclaimer:_ hetalia no es mio (apenas en mis sueños)

mucho drama algo de suspenso y revelaciones

sin mas que decir... disfruten

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior_

_-Y ora que paso? … que le hiciste Canadá?_

_-nada mr. Alex es que … es que_

_-Matt no tiene la culpa, él no me hizo nada…. Pero tú sí!_

_-qué? Pero que dices?_

* * *

**_capitulo 4 _**

**_¡¿Mi vida, una mentira?!_**

-(la chica se seca un poco las lágrimas) débil…. Así me llamaste, DEBIL!, de todas las personas que pudieron decirme eso, lo terminaste diciendo TU! (le apunta) MI PROPIO HERMANO! Yo nunca te eh dicho nada… (Toma aire por decir todo esto en voz alta) y trato de no causarte ningún pinchurriento problema, y hasta los humanos que viven contigo vienen a mí para conseguir trabajo o para pasar con Alfred

-yo…(susurro el mexicano)

-no- digas-nada (sentenciando la chica con voz seca) y vete sentando mijito que apenas comienzo…(le da la espalda mientras toma más aire) no es justo … simplemente no-es-justo. Oye¡! trabajo, estudio, tome la responsabilidad de estado más temprano que cualquiera mis de hermanos por necesidad, o más bien por necedades tuyas…(le pica el pecho con el dedo) que más quieres de mi Alejandro? Eh?

-Óyeme no, me le vas bajando dos rayitas a tu volumen y me vas escuchando Ana maría, yo soy tu padre de tu de usted y me respetas, entendido jovencita?¡ (dice el mexicano forcejeando a su … ¿hija?)

**=/no chicos, esto no es un error de dedo/, en fin, todos estaban pe-tri-fi-ca-dos, sip. Alfred con cara de "what?", Arthur con cara de "oh god", matt con cara de "esto sigue pareciendo novela", Tami con cara de "¿quibole que que?" y Alex tenia escrito en toda su cara un claro "la regué a lo bestia"=**

-a -Alex d- de que hablas, yo soy … soy tu hermana y … ¿quién rayos es Ana María? … eh? ¿Qué te pasa? Rayos Alex, respóndeme (decía la chica muy confundida sin dejar de mirar al mexicano)

-este… yo… (Suspiro rendido) / Quien te manda a abrir la boca mi rey/ tenía planeado decírtelo cuando tuvieras 18, pero no veo de otra

-¿Decirme que? … que cosa por dios, dímelo de una santa vez (decía la chica)

-Veras… tu… eres… eres mi hija (dijo el mexicano tomando por los brazos a la chica con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos viniéndole muchas memorias) tu nombre no es Tamara … dios esto es muy difícil…

-¿Qué?... no… no… NO!... en primera, tu me dijiste que papa fue un soldado, que murió en batalla, en la guerra de El Álamo y que te pidió que me cuidaras, que te dejo a cargo de la nación, y muchas cosas más… ¿cómo es posible que sea mentira?… Alex por dios dime que es una broma la que me haces ¿es esto una broma? ¿Estas borracho? (la tamaulipeca se soltó de los brazos del mexicano sin dejar de mirarlo con incredulidad) tu … ¿tu mi padre?

-Sí, te dije muchas cosas que la mayoría eran ciertas, tu padre si murió en El Álamo, pero con eso me refería a que murió una parte de mí, … tu nombre de verdad … tu nombre humano, es Ana María Fernández Gonzales, tu madre murió cuando nació tu hermano… tú y Aguascalientes son hermanos de sangre … cuando ella murió, con el fin de protegerlos, los separe y te cambie el nombre …

**=la tamaulipeca no podía estar más confundida, no sabía que decir, estaba enojada estaba confusa, ¿tantos pero tantos años viviendo una mentira? ¿Por qué decírselo ahora? ¿Cómo creerle? La rabia la domino por lo que=**

-Mentiroso….¡MENTIROSO!(exclamo) TODO LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA

-ES LA VERDAD MALDITA SEA! ESCUCHAME ANA MARIA!

-NO, BASTA, YA ME CANSE… VETE¡(gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos)

-queeeee!?—Dicen los rubios en unísono-

-si vete! me quedare aquí, al menos aquí no son tan mentirosos como tú! (se limpia las lágrimas y se trata de ir de la cocina)

-espera (la toma del brazo para que no se vaya) yo…. Lo siento… es que estaba asustado… la verdad no quise….no quería que te enteraras así…

-dije…. Vete… mira que siempre nos dices que no mintamos… QUE BUEN EJEMPLO NOS DAS… PAPA! (Se zafa del mexicano y se va al cuarto)

**=América, Inglaterra y Canadá estaban pasmados y no podían hacer más que quedarse viendo a México mientras el…. Pues en shock, después de unos segundos se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó=**

-¿qué diablos paso? ¿Por qué rayos no hizo nada? (soltó el americano)

- Alfred ve por el (ordeno Arthur), esto no se puede quedar así, tu, matt ve por Tami… Ana… Tamaulipas, no vaya a ser que haga una locura, pronto!

**=Alfred salió de la casa rápidamente para alcanzar a Alex, a las dos cuadras lo encontró dentro de un café de 24 horas, el semblante de Alex era muy deprimente, Alfred se dirigió a él y…=**

-what's wrong with you men? You left us without saying anything, why?

-Alfred… I sucks… que rayos hice?

-Hey tranquilo, solo debes ir a disculparte y explicar todo el trouble ese

-Es que no puedo¡(grito adolorido) no puedo, la lastime, con qué cara voy a ir…no me creyó … mi niña…

-y entonces qué? te quedaras aquí tristeando según tu hasta el fin del mundo? She is so sad, no crees que sería bueno dar una explicación?

-Es que tú no la conoces… cuando esta así se vuelve incontrolable, no deja que nadie le hable, de todos es la más rencorosa y ahora con esto, tantito peor

-("a quien me recuerda? – Pensó el americano imaginándose al inglés" )but Alex

-escucha, en serio no puedo volver, no ahora (mira fijamente a américa) necesito tiempo para que se calme y yo ordenar mis ideas, reunir las pruebas para que me crea, si me explico?

-y entonces que le digo a tam…Tamaulipas?

-Dile que tengo que hablar con sus superiores, (dijo mientras tomaba lápiz y papel y empezó a escribir) Arthur se la llevo y no tardaran en querer lincharlo, y además me vine sin avisar, debo calmar las aguas, necesito que ustedes me ayuden con ella, a que se calme, (le tiende el pedazo de papel) dáselo en cuanto llegues a casa ¿me ayudaran?

-(suspiro) cuanto crees tardar? (dijo el americano mientras tomaba el papel y lo metía en un bolsillo)

- tres o cuatro días o yo te avisaría cuando vaya a regresar

-ok men, pero lo hago por ella, como el héroe que soy, no puedo dejar que doncellas como ella estén tristes (dijo Alfred haciendo pose tipo heroica) /típico/

-gracias… (Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida) oh, Alfred, algo mas

-yeah? (Arqueo una ceja el rubio)

-si le hacen algo malo me las van a pagar (dice con vos rígida y despidiendo un aura tipo Rusia)

- s-sure see ya

_**/mientras en casa de américa/**_

Este…umm… ¿Tamaulipas? (menciono el canadiense tocando la puerta del a habitación en la que estaba la chica)

-¿Quién es? (dijo la chica sollozante sin abrir la puerta)

-Soy yo matt ¿p-puedo entrar?

-¿matt la encontraste? (pregunto el inglés acercándose al canadiense)

-déjenme sola!

-are you crazy? no te vamos a dejar! qué le vamos a decir a México si cometes una locura?! (Agrego el ingles)

-Que esto pasa cuando la gente miente! (Grito la chica que estaba de espaldas contra la puerta)

-¿y ahora que haremos Arthur?

-I think we have to wait until America gets back with México; y pensar que haremos con Ella …

-¿Que, yo que? (dijo el americano subiendo las escaleras)

-a-Alfred que paso y Mexique dónde está? (pregunto algo preocupado Canadá)

- él se fue, (dijo con voz apagada) regreso para arreglar una cosas en casa y evitar que los superiores de Tamaulipas te linchen iggy(lo miro de reojo) me llamara cuando regrese por ella

-¡PRIMERO MUERTA QUE VOLVER A VER A ESE MENTIROSO! (grito la chica mientras escuchaba tras la puerta)

- ah casi se me olvida

_**=el americano saca de su bolsillo el papel que su vecino le entrego, "para mi niña" así decía al papel =**_

-¿Y eso que es? (pregunto arqueando una ceja el ingles)

- es para Tamaulipas, Alex me pidió que se lo diera en cuanto regresara

-no creo que sea el mejor momento al, ella se ve muy mal (argumento Canadá)

-tienes razón matt(dijo el ingles)

- ¿y entonces que hacemos ahora?

-(suspiro) no lo sé matt … no lo sé (dijo preocupado el americano)

* * *

ahhhhh si otro cap (se soba la cabeza)

matt: este... alice sama

yo: mande matt, que ocurre mon petit?

matt: bueno est...(le tiende un osito de peluche) feliz cumpleaños (dice con una sonrisa timida)

yo: cumpleaños? (checa el calendario) jajajajaja por primera vez en mi vida me olvide de mi cumple... (fue el 17) si que estoy taruga ... (se dirije a matt) grazie matt tu siempre tan dulce, amo eso de ti( le da un beso y un abrazo)

arthur: alice ... hola ... (le da una rosa azul) happy birthday sweetie

alfred: hello alice hbd girl (le da una hamburguesa)

tami y alex : feliz cumple licha (le dan un cupcake grandote)

yo: owww llorare, muchas gracias chicos

alfred: el hero dice group hug! (todos abrazan a alice)

TwT tan lindos todos~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

gracias por leer mis disparates y por sus comentarios

reviews please me gustaria saber su opinion

espero les haya gustado este cap por que los que siguen son igual de buenos(me esforzare al maximo)


	6. Cap 5: de secuestrada a invitada

**yay otro cap mas, me tome unos dias para poder escribir y salio esto espero les guste**

**Canción mencionada y recomendada (ingenuidad – maia)**

**Este capítulo es relatado por Tamaulipas, y Arthur, como lo llaman ustedes...este un POV? alguien podría explicármelo todos esos términos en un review o PM pliz?, se los agradecería mucho**

**hetalia no es mio(eso lo sabemos todos)**

**pero tamaulipas si es mia**

**disfruten **

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**De secuestrada a visitante**_

* * *

_=otro día había pasado, y Tamaulipas se dio por invitada en la casa de USA y tenía planeado no volver a ver a su "ahora padre", eran las 7:00 am y el sol era muy débil apenas y entraban en la habitación donde ella estaba, se levantó de la cama y vio el paisaje algo pintoresco que le brindaba la cuidad en la que estaba, pero no lo disfruto del todo ya que aún tenía un montón de cosas en que pensar=_

-"Esto es simplemente el colmo",-pensé- EL COLMO, oigan esto no puede dejar de ser extraño, primero me secuestran por la disque razón de "querer formar alianzas" bah, si claro, a ese cejitas no le creo ni papa asada, y cuando quería sacarle la sopa, llega mi hermano mayor diciendo que ahora es mi padre y tengo un hermano mío de mi propia sangre, ¿cómo carajos creerle todo eso?, es decir, si siento cariño fraternal por Aguascalientes, con el no tengo tanto problema, tiene diez años y lo se manejar a la perfección, mi Ignacio chaparrito, me trata como si fuera diosa… como si fuera su hermana hash! ya me empezó a doler la cabeza –puse las manos sobre mi cabeza- ¿saben? me estoy empezando a aburrir aquí. Ojala tuviera algo que hacer además de limpiar lo que ensucio- entonces sentí que algo vibraba pase las manos por mis bolsillos y ahí estaba… mi celular-

-brutisima de mi... "hay ya, lo pasado… pisado, estabas enojada y no te diste cuenta que tenías el maldito celular en tus bolsillos"-pensé- bueno tiene la batería llena, supongo que puedo llamar a mis supervisores –pero antes de que pudiera llamar o hacer otra cosa…-

-TOC TOC TOC – tocaban a la puerta-

-¿Quién toca? – dije algo fastidiada-

-**Soy yo América ¿estás bien? ¿ Puedo pasar?** – ah que gringo tan molesto, pero me da risa su español todo pocho jajá, la verdad si quería abrirle la puerta, pero no, seguro el inglés viene con él y no quiero otra bronca inútil -

-no, ¿nada más a eso viniste?. -"Que se vaya que se vaya por favor" pensé-

-**Er. No, quería decirte que nos toca una junta de naciones, ya nos vamos**… – esperen ¿Qué?, ¿será posible, me dejaran sola en casa? jajaja, sabía que América era un tonto, pero ahora agradezco que lo sea, esta es mi oportunidad y volver a casa, pensé felizmente ya estaba casi dando saltos y empezando a ver cómo me iba pero… -**nee, pero no queremos que te quedes sola, Inglaterra se va a quedar contigo hasta que matt y yo volvamos, ok?, te dejamos el almuerzo y ropa limpia para que te la pongas bye bye~**- y con eso se fue de ahí-

-claro, adiós -suspire- "era demasiado bello para ser cierto", me tire al suelo y maldije que Inglaterra se quedara, hubiera aceptado a matt o América a lo mucho, pero ¿Inglaterra?, algo me dice nadie quiere verme feliz hoy- bueno que le vamos a hacer "al mal tiempo buena cara- así que salí de la habitación y vi la ropa limpia en el suelo, la tome y me dirigí al baño a asearme-

* * *

-**iggy~ me voy jajaja** (canturreo mi ex protegido, que ahora solo me da dolores de cabeza)

-Alfred, sabes que no me gusta que hagas tanto escándalo (me sobe la cabeza)

-**ok men sorry, le deje el almuerzo a Tamaulipas en la mesa, seguro no tarda en bajar jajaja **

-repíteme ¿por qué me tengo que quedar con esa niña? (dije desinteresado, no le iba a decir que estaba nervioso, de hecho sabía que ella aun andaba enojada conmigo y hoy era mi oportunidad de hacer que se calmara, y who knows? pudiéramos tratarnos más)

-**por qué perdiste al piedra papel o tijera, jajá oh casi lo olvido** (entonces me mostro el papel que México le dio ayer) **podrías dárselo tú?**

-y por qué no se lo diste tu hace rato? (¿será tonto? ¿En que falle cuando lo educaba?)

-**por qué se me olvido jeje **(hizo una mueca inocente) **common please dáselo**

-Ok ok, (tome el papel) hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan olvidadizo?

- **well see ya later aligátor bye~**(y otra vez me ignora) **rezare por ti y no encontrarte muerto al regresar JAJAJA vámonos matt**

-**Alfred espérame!**( dijo Matthew que iba tropezándose el muy torpe)

-maldito! ¿Porque dice cosas como esas?… -¿no puede ser ella tan salvaje, cierto? RIGHT?! Ahhh este va a ser un día largo, vi como salieron por la puerta y me senté en el sillón a relajar mi cabeza un rato –

* * *

-que rico es bañarse! Jeje, si -pensé dentro de mí-, salí de la bañera y al verme en el espejo vi mis cicatrices, todas y cada una de ellas, una en mi cadera, una en mi frente, varias en mis brazos y piernas, no es que sea sádica o masoquista, claro que no, lo que pasa es que al igual las naciones, también los estados tenemos marcas por las guerraa o por problemas ambientales o epidemias y así por el estilo, en mi caso y el de mis hermanos son por las guerras contra el narcotráfico.

- y todo por la maldita plata, como diría mi tío Colombia - me seque y me puse la ropa que me habían dado, eran una camiseta azul rey y unos pants deportivos y ambos me quedaban estúpidamente grandes pero al menos no se me caían , me dirigí a la habitación y ordene mi cuarto no sin antes poner algo de música y como me acorde de mi tío Colombia puse una canción de sus tierras a todo volumen jajá como a mí me gusta.

**Ingenuidad pensabas de mí**

**Cuando todo te di**

**Ingenuidad porque te creí**

**Lo que quisiste yo fui**

* * *

-Justo cuando creí tener un poco de paz(pensé cuando empecé a oír música… y que tocaban la puerta, fui a ver … que era el cartero)

-**emm mr. jones?**(un hombre algo tocado de canas estaba ahí parado con un par de maletas… ¿maletas?)

-he's not here sorry (dije con algo de molestia, es que me cae en la punta de la nariz que me despierten)

-oh well then you could sign here, please? (Me tendió un formato, el hombre me dijo que este paquete venia de México … supongo que deben ser cosas de Tamaulipas)

-Have a nice day sir (y se fue)

-bien creo que debo avisarle que llego correo para ella (me dije a mi mismo y subí las escaleras… la puerta estaba abierta y la vi... moviendo su cadera, los brazos y las piernas y cantando como si estuviera en un show de talentos)

**Yo solo daba la verdad ( y tu mentiras)**

**Toda mi vida te entregue ( y no supiste para que)**

**Siempre cumplí lo que jure (tu no cumplías)**

**Ingenuidad no fue creer**

**Tu engaño fue la ingenuidad**

-(debo admitir, ella sería una gran estrella… pense mientras la contemplaba un rato recargado en el marco de la puerta… tan linda como cuando la conocí)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(En México hace dos años )

=Ay estaba yo, en la hacienda donde se hospedaba México celebrando su cumpleaños, todos cantando, y gritando, y tomando cerveza y bailando la macarena, menos yo, ay estaba sentado en las escaleras… la verdad no soy del tipo fiestero, nada más fui por ser cortes y por qué Alfred me obligo, estaba hundido en mis pensamientos de irme cuando escuche una voz dulce=

**-¿Oiga señor, porque tan sentándote hay, cuando todos están de fiesta? ( **me sorprendí mucho, nadie me había hablado en esa fiesta … la observe,tenia tez aperlada, ojos miel, cabello casi negro con una diadema blanca, un lindo vestido de Adelita color crema y adornos rojos, aparentaba al menos unos 15 años se veía muy amable y como el caballero que soy, no le podía ignorar)

-este … no soy tan de fiestas( ¿por qué rayos estoy nervioso?)

-**oh ya veo, ¿le molesta si lo acompaño? **(me pregunto dulcemente… no puede ser pariente de México ¿o sí?)

-n-no, no me molesta… ¿pero por qué acompañarme si la fiesta esta allá? (le dije apuntando al montón de personas bailando)

-**no me mal entienda, me gustan las fiestas, pero no con tanto borracho y me daba cosa que usted estuviera aquí solo **( me tendió un refresco y se sentó a mi lado) **ay donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Tamara Fernández Carriedo o Tamaulipas si quiere, ¿y el suyo? **(pregunto tendiendo la mano)

-(estreche su mano, tenía la piel muy suave) Arthur Kirkland o Inglaterra, mucho gusto señorita (después se eso nos pusimos a platicar de trivialidades, hasta que España la mando llamar, al parecer querían que cantara, canto "cielito lindo" de una forma tan hermosa, sentí algo cálido en mi interior ) me agrada simplemente me agrada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-Ahhhhh Inglaterra **(ese grito me saco de mis lindos recuerdos y cuando me di cuenta Tamaulipas estaba en el suelo, así que fui a levantarla )

* * *

-"puta madre, hace mucho que no me asustaban de esa forma" -fue mi primer pensamiento cuando caí, Inglaterra me ayudo a levantarme… "Después de todo aún sigue siendo un caballero" al menos no se rio de mi-

-**eso pasa cuando bailas con los ojos cerrados, deberías tener más cuidado **-me vio, dios mío me vio bailar ahhh que vergüenza-

-y usted avisar que esta acá, casi se me sale el corazón del pecho -¿"ya no existe la privacidad o qué onda"?-

-**sorry … quería decirte que llego correo para ti, vamos abajo (**me ofreció su brazo … ¿aún se hace eso?)

-bueno (tome su brazo y bajamos a la sala)

-en la entrada estaba una maleta enorme con ropa y accesorios personales… si, Alex es el responsable de esto-pensé-, seguro fue a mi casa y le pregunto a mi hermana postiza cuales eran mis cosas… da igual, al menos no tendré puesta esta ropa de hombre mientras me quede)

-**oh! y ten esto **(me tendió un pedazo de papel doblado la letra era de Alex … francamente no quería leerlo pero Inglaterra me miraba con cara de léelo por favor, así que lo leí):

_**Ana María …. Tamaulipas, lamento mucho, muchísimo haberte ocultado varias cosas por mucho tiempo, tal vez sigas enojada o no quieras creerme aun, pero todo esto es verdad y tienes que entender que lo hice por el bien de ustedes, por que como mis hijos que son los amo con toda mi alma, anexe una foto de cuando eras niña, espero y puedas recordar un poco, por favor perdóname, y espero vuelvas a casa pronto.**_

_**Te ama … Tu papa, México**_

Dicho y hecho ay estaba la foto, en esa foto vi 3 personas, una niña que tenía 2 años seguro soy yo, a lado de mi una mujer, bella, pelo largo y negro, los ojos oscuros, ¿será mama? , y había un hombre, era México, solo que con un par de lentes y un aspecto más jovial y alegre… voltee la foto y decía familia Fernández carriedo González…

-Esa foto fue antes de la batalla de El Alamo -añadí y le mostré la foto a Inglaterra-

-**se parecen mucho **(dijo…) pero me empezó a doler la cabeza y miles de cosas vinieron a mi mente, como México se iba a las guerras, mi madre, yo cargando a Ignacio, y luego como se lo llevaban y mucho mas, no aguantaba me caí de rodillas veía todo borroso y escuchaba como Inglaterra se preocupaba… caí

* * *

Oh my… Tamaulipas wake up please wake up! ("no reacciona, que hago que hago" bloody hell! no puedo entrar en pánico – entonces la lleve a su habitación y la acosté, fui al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, a ver si había algo que la hiciera reaccionar)

-bloody hell Alfred (maldije su nombre) no tienes las cosas suficientes (cheque sus signos vitales, aun respiraba y su pulso parecía normal)…"solo se desmayó, o una falta de azúcar", esperare a que despierte… son las 12 de la tarde ya… que linda s… se ve… durmiendo (bostece y sin querer me dormí yo también, sujetando su mano)

* * *

oh! que paso -me levante toda modorra la cabeza me dolia, pero al menos ya no tanto- "debi haberme desmayado" -pensé al notar que estaba en la cama y lo vi- jeje que cosas que pasan - vi a Inglaterra, tomando mi mano todo dormido sentado a un lado de la cama, le acaricie la cabeza, le di un beso en la frente y susurre- "lamento haberlo preocupado y tratarlo tan mal" ...- me volvi a acostar, pero esta vez esperando a que el despertara -

* * *

yahoo~ lalalalala este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora ( ay ya babosa parale) jeje gracias a todos por leer mis tarugadas, espero que les este gustando este fic que escribo con todo mi amor(? para ustedes

se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, dudas, (¿se confundieron al leerlo?) todo eso en un lindo review nee~

alex: ana maria te extraño (llora)

yo: vale venga ya, necesita tiempo

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

chao o3o/~


	7. Cap 6: una visita de

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lo siento! gomen gomen gomen! D:!

me eh tardado un monton pero alfin estoy aqui (la escuela me tiene atrofiada a mas no poder, pero vere la manera de recompebsarselos ... LO JURO!)

me temo que no les pude conseguir pista esta vez... solo espero que para la proxima si jiji

hetalia no es (ni sera) mio pero tamaulipas si (al menos esta version)

la trama si es mia (diganme si lo estoy haciendo bien o no)

disfruten

* * *

**Cap. 6**

**una visita de...**

* * *

**_=Eran la 1:30 de la tarde un jueves 31 de enero del presente año… mientras este par… andaba con sus cosas, América y Canadá estaban en la junta de naciones pero… ¿eh, porque todo está en orden? Resulta chicos que ahora, Alfred no se puso en plan de "soy el Hero y solucionare todos los problemas del mundo con un robot gigante y hamburguesas gratis jajaja" (insértese vos del gringo aquí)…no, a pesar de que se fueron muy animosos de casa, el semblante de ambos cambio a serios en cuanto vieron a Alejandro en el salón de la ONU… =_**

-_-en el salón de juntas-_-

- ahora si se acaba el mundo aru~ _–susurro china a su querido amigo Iván-_

-¿qué habrá pasado para que el cerdo capitalista este tan calmado? _-le contesto el ruso-_

- a lo mejor le falta amour~… por cierto y Angleterre? _–Se metió el francés-_

-Esto… América-san _- el japonés tomo levemente el hombro del americano lo cual el aludido volteo-_

-¿qué ocurre Japón?

-¿está usted bien? Siempre está de buen humor, pero hoy se le ve esto…_-decía nervioso-_

-oh, it's nothing, solo falta de sueño that's all, don't worry _-dijo apagado el Americano-_

- oh, está bien _–y el japonés tomo de nuevo su asiento-_

**_=nadie, absolutamente nadie se podía creer tal escena Alfred estaba calmado… unos estaban nerviosos, otros con leves sonrisas ante su comportamiento porque al fin no oirían palabra del americano… Alfred en vez de hasta poner atención, se la pasó toda la reunión pasándose notas entre matt y Alejandro ya que se habían sentado juntos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por cierto español=_**

_/ ¿y mi niña? /_

_-in my house, why?-_

_/¿aún está enojada?/_

_"tranquilo México, ella está bien, se quedó con Inglaterra no está sola, seguro la está haciendo reaccionar"_

_/ ¿Con Arthur? … ¿y si me la mata con sus scones rancios? /_

_-don't worry, yo le hice el almuerzo-_

_/¿Cuanto a que le diste una de tus hamburguesas?/_

_-b-but ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Eres brujo?-_

_"maple… Alfred te dije que no le dieras hamburguesas, ¿quién come hamburguesas en la mañana?"_

_-yo :D-_

_"maple"_

_/mugre gringo gordo… ¿pero ella está bien verdad?/_

_"oui lo está, al menos mejor que ayer"_

_/ ¿Será, que puedo ir con ustedes en cuanto termine la reunión, a verla?_

_-sure men- _

-se da por concluida la sesión de naciones pueden irse _–dijo Alemania_

**_= y como siempre las naciones salieron tipo estampida a sus respectivas casas, salvo…=_**

-bien que tenéis aquí _– dijo España tomado las notas que se habían enviado los chicos- ¿_De quién habláis? _–le dirige la mirada a su ex colonia-_ … ¿qué ha pasado Alejandro? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mis nietos?_- pregunto con seriedad-_

-a- Antonio… bueno… veras…._-dijo nervioso el mexicano-_

-maldición, habla de una vez México_- contesto un sur romano muy molesto-_

-y-yo-

-/de vuelta en casa de América/-

**_=Tamaulipas miraba al inglés con… como decirlo… embelesada, esperando a que se despertara, mirando su mano con la del inglés=_**

-mira que te vez lindo durmiendo, pero, ¿porque no me dices la verdad? _-susurro y tomo la foto que le habían dado, la miraba una y otra vez, la foto era realmente autentica, memorias iban y venían en todo momento –_bueno te creo Alex ¿pero por qué así y por qué decirlo ahora? ¿Se los dijiste a Aguascalientes? Me cae que ni te importo pensarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué les haces caso a tus superiores, si no hacen más que pensar en ellos y como conseguirse la lana?_ – y empezó a sollozar unos minutos, hasta que sintió una sensación fría-_

-¿frio? pero si está el solazo haya afuera _- se deshizo suavemente de la mano del inglés, se dirigió a la ventana la abrió y estaba caliente afuera-_ ¿entonces por qué? … el aire acondicionado…_-reviso el termostato… no había… nada más había aparatos en la sala y el cuarto de Alfred y ambos estaban apagados-_ ¿qué rollo con esto?_- se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación donde solo estaba el inglés y vio algo que le sorprendió en sobre manera._

-¿Hadas? _–se pellizco y claro le dolió, eran reales, se acercó más, la rodearon y se sintió fascinada-_ vaya, pensé que no volvería a ver a estos seres tan adorables _– las hadas le sonrieron, pero había alguien más ahí con esos seres, volteo a ver-_ ¿quién eres?_- era muy bella pero flotaba –_"debe ser un fantasma, pobrecilla"_- pensó, sin embargo se le hizo familiar, de inmediato saco la foto de nuevo y volvió a esa mujer-_

-m-¿mama?

* * *

zup?! creo que este es el cap mas corto que eh hecho (rincon triste)

ahora si meresco tomatazos (preparandose)

tamps: oye licha, no te me achicopales, seguro el siguiente saldrá mejor

yo: *snif* tu crees?

tamps: este .. si claro... por que no vamos por un dulce de leche?

yo: siiii!

tamps: jeje (es facil de animar)

nos vemos el proximo cap

chao o3o/~


	8. Chapter 7 : el me mintio

(desempolvando el lugar)

bien, ya que ... termine el otro fic puedo seguir dandole a este mi esfuerzo (es la primera y ultima vez que interrumpo algo por querer hacer otra cosa) lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero les recuerdo que la universidad me consume mucho rato y ser ayudante en casa es mas trabajo y luego tener solo una laptop y compartirla(ya ni compartido el se la agencia siempre) con el super viciado de mi hermano menor

aqui les traigo este cap. que ya tenia la mitad hecho pero me medio bloque y le hice millon y medio de cambios, por que no me gustaba el resultado, hasta que salio esto que me dejo comforme

sin mas que decir, el disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo esta version de Tamaulipas es mia

disfruten

* * *

Cap. 7

=el me mintio=

* * *

-Ana María _- le respondió, acercándose lentamente-_

-es… esto… yo_- dijo confundida la Estado-_

_-_no te preocupes hija, no tienes que decir nada, vine aquí para ayudarte… se por lo que estás pasando.

_- _¿lo sabes? ¿Pero cómo?

-_asintió la mujer-_ siempre estoy al pendiente de ti mi pequeña, solo que hasta ahora pude mostrarme ante ti gracias a tu amigo –mira a Inglaterra-, pero sobre todo porque no podía verte así de triste, mas por lo que tu padre hizo,

-mi padre…_- desvía la mirada- _sigo sin verlo así, siempre pensé que era mi hermano mayor y que nunca me mentiría…

-no todo es como pensamos… te juro que si hubiera seguido viva te hubiera dicho todo pero…

- eso ya es pasado… -_le dijo apagada mientras se levantaba- _pero … simplemente no comprendo porque ocultar algo tan grande… ¿por qué llevarse a mi hermanito? No lo entiendo… _-se cruzó de brazos-_

-hija… tú y tu hermano corrían un gran peligro… tu padre los separo para su protección de ustedes…

-¿protección? _–Contesto la Estado en shock-_ ¿por qué… que clase de peligro?

-veras… _-la mujer iba a continuar pero Inglaterra se estaba levantando- _

-hm? Tamaulipas…_-contesto el inglés todo modorro y se tallo los ojos, pero cuando pudo ver…- _Tamaulipas... –_ vio a la mujer que la acompañaba pero no dijo nada, pensó que ella no le veía- ¿_cuándo te levantaste?

-señor Kirkland… este… _-miro a la dirección en la que estaba su madre-_

-hija, él puede verme _–ambas miraron al inglés-_ ¿verdad joven?

-¿en serio puedes verla, y las hadas también?…_-lo miro algo esperanzada-_

-¿p-puedes ver a mis hadas? _-Pregunto sorprendido- _espera un momento… te dijo hija… it's your mother?

- sí, lo es _-respondió la chica- _

-debo agradecerle joven, gracias a usted puedo ser visible a mi hija _-asintió con la cabeza en señal de respeto-_ le estoy muy agradecida y también por ayudarla cuando se desmayo

-em… er _- el ingles no pudo evitar sonrojarse- _no tiene por qué darme las gracias mi señora…_- miro a Tamaulipas-_ a una damisela como su hija, la protegería indudablemente

-me alegro _–la mujer vio a su hija también sonrojada-_ Ana María ¿qué sucede?

-eh… no nada… _-desvió la mirada-_ volviendo al tema, decías sobre mi hermano y yo ¿un peligro?

-oh, sí, un peligro… veras… en primer lugar, antes de que tu hermano naciera, tuve un accidente, los doctores le dijeron a tu padre que, o vivía el o vivía yo… el busco la manera de que los dos nos quedáramos, pero desgraciadamente no había… entonces le dije a tu padre que era mejor que tu hermano viviera, así que le cedi mi lugar a tu hermano…

-¿y por qué nos separaron? _- dijo con la voz entre cortada-_ ¿por qué me quitaron a mi hermano?

- bueno todo tiene que ver con la batalla del álamo…_-la mujer se detuvo al escuchar la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose-_

-we're in home _–dijo cansado el americano-_ brr esta frio, eh? pero si deje el aire apagado

-hija, tengo que partir, _-comento la mujer desvaneciéndose-_ pero recuerda que estaré contigo siempre…

- mama espera… espera! Por favor! _– y la mujer se desvaneció totalmente–_

-hey,_-Inglaterra mira a la chica-_ are you ok?

-I don't know _-susurra-_ ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? _- se cubre el rostro-_

-England where are…. Oh they you are _–entra Canada a la habitación-_ w-what's going on here? Is she ok?

-Matthew… ohm

-hola matt _-interrumpe la chica como si nada-_ ¿qué tal la reunión?

-oh, em, lo de siempre… escucha, Tamaulipas

-¿sí?, ¿qué ocurre?

-han venido a verte

_-se miran Inglaterra y Tamaulipas intrigados-_ ¿a mí, pero quién?

-este… em. Será mejor que bajen

_= así los tres bajaron a la sala donde los esperaban USA, México, España y el sur de Italia, todos con un semblante serio, por no decir alicaído, el primero en levantarse es España para saludar a su nieta=_

-mi querida niña _- se dirige España a ella para abrazarla con fuerza-_ ¿estás bien?

-tío _- corresponde el abrazo-_ que bueno verte, te eh extrañado tanto

-y yo a ti pequeña, _-mira a Inglaterra-_ este cejudo no te ha maltratado ¿verdad?

-what did you say? You bloody…

-señor Kirkland _–interfiere la chica-_… tío Antonio _- mira a España-_ todo está bien, él no me ha hecho nada malo

-Antonio _–habla la sur italiana-_ déjate de paranoias, que no estamos aquí para eso, venimos aquí por que México quiere hablar con la ragazza

-_todos con la mirada fija en México-_ y-…yo, este….

-yo! _–Interrumpe la chica-_ no tengo nada que hablar con este señor

-Ohhh _-interrumpe USA-_ she is funny

-Alfred! shut up!, this is not the moment to talk! _–lo callo Inglaterra-_

-Ana maría, por favor, quiero llevarte a casa

-y el señor cree que aceptare así de buenas a primeras ¿verdad?

-...pues

-… pues mangos, _-interrumpe-_ no tengo por qué escuchar más mentiras de ti, ni de nadie más, así que vete _–apunto hacia la puerta-_

-que vete ni que nada, tu no me mandas a mí, yo soy tu padre no tienes por qué llamarme señor

-un padre no le miente a sus hijos…

-yo no recuerdo haberte criado así _-interrumpió España-_

-Antonio cierra el pinche hocico _-le respondió México-_

_-_no soy ningún animal como para que me digas así, Alejandro! ¿Quién te crees, eh?

-que pase el desgraciado! _–suena la musiquita- QUE PASE EL DESGRACIADO… QUE PASE AL DESGRACIAO QUE…-sonido de disco rayado-_

-ESTO NO ES "LAURA EN AMERICA"! Y TAMPOCO SOY UN DESGRACIADO_-grita mexico-_ ahora siéntense todos

-la corte entra en sesión _- alza la voz el americano- _caso número ¿who knows?; el estado de Tamaulipas y compañía aquí presente, en contra de Alejandro Fernández Carriedo "el moreno", representante del país mexicano, acusado de blasfemia y separar familias ¿Cómo se declara?

-Tampoco es la "ley y el orden"! _-gritaron todos-_

-oigan ya enserio silencio _-interviene la chica y dirige su mirada a México-_ me dices la verdad, o si no…_- usa tono amenazante-_

-… si no ¿qué?

-me vuelvo parte de USA o de España

-oh no no no no NO! no puedes hacer eso

-hablas o me voy, tú eliges

-mejor deja que se venga conmigo México _- interrumpió el americano-_ así volverá a estar con Texas y te podrá enviar dólares

-no, ni hablar del peluquín _–empuja España a USA-_ por derecho familiar debe venir conmigo

-perbacco! Ya cállense la boca! parece mercado en mediodía!

-q-que miedo _-pensaron todos-_

-g-gracias tía, ¿entonces va a hablar el señor o no? _-habla la chica hacia México-_

_-_ya te dije, no soy tu hermano, soy tu padre, Aguascalientes es tu hermano de sangre, los separe por protección y tu madre murió al dar a luz a tu hermano _-desviando la mirada-_

-QUE, QUE! _-grito paranoico España-_ ¿entonces por eso ella me dice tío?

-eso no es suficiente _-intervino la chica-_ además, ¿planeabas decírmelo a los 18?, ¿Acaso él lo sabe?

-oye te lo dije … de mala y brusca manera… pero te lo dije.. Tu hermano aun no sabe

-¡¿y cuando planeabas decirle al?! O querías que yo se lo dijera … ¿sabes que esto puede causar traumas?

-¿qué más quieres de mí? _-grito desesperado-_ para mí no es fácil contarte todo esto

-no te andes con dramas, que mama me conto más que tú, él "no es fácil" no es escusa

_-silencio sepulcral-_

-tu madre… ¿acaso estás loca? ella murió cuando eras niña, no hay manera de que ella pudiera hablar contigo

-yo la vi… incluso el sr. Kirkland la vio _- apuntando a Inglaterra-_, además claro que hay manera… ¿o si no como podemos ver a la huesuda, a Cortez, a los dioses de antes?. Me dijo que tuvo un accidente antes de que mi hermano naciera, y que tú querías que los dos se quedaran vivos… pero ella murió

-wahhh, why god? why? _-se acerca USA abrazando a Tamaulipas- (gringo metichon)_

-¿y crees que a mí no me duele?

-tuviste más de una esposa, pendejo, ¿cómo te va a doler?

-muy bien _-interrumpió España-_ creo que ya fueron muchas emociones por un día, ya es tarde, y si se siguen diciendo sus verdades no van a acabar nunca.

-estamos de acuerdo _–dijeron Canadá, Inglaterra y s. Italia-_

-bien, entonces vámonos a casa _-ofreció México a Tamaulipas- _

_-mirada de hastió-_ tu no entiendes ¿verdad?, no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo y punto final

-Ana María por…_-fue interrumpido-_

-ahhhHHH que ese no es mi nombre maldita sea!… mira, te lo diré despacito, a ver si así entiendes…_-mantiene su mirada fija en la de el-_ soy… la… representación… del … Estado … de … Tamaulipas… un … Estado … LIBRE y soberano… y… no… iré … contigo… A NINGUN MALDITO LADO, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE _–se dirige al piso de arriba- _

-que gran padre eres Alejandrito _-comenta España con fluido sarcasmo-_ me pregunto si así son los demás niños contigo

-no empieces Antonio _–suspiro México-_ tengo que irme

-but Mexique where are you going? _–Pregunto Canada-_

-voy por pruebas matt…_-decía mientras se entrecortaba su voz-_ ya hice mucho daño mintiendo todos estos años… necesito remendar las cosas de una vez por todas con ella … cuídenla por mí por favor y llámenme cuando se calme un poco _-se dirigió a la puerta y se fue-_

-en ese caso será mejor que nos llevemos a la niña, ¿verdad romana?

-certo

-eh wait a moment...I...I, ella está muy bien cuidada aquí y...

-claro hombre, llévatela _-intervino el norte americano-_ está arriba, y sus maletas ya están aquí _-apuntando la maleta-_

_-toma Antonio la maleta-_ romana, trae a Tamaulipas, a ver si hay aviones disponibles a esta hora

=pasados unos minutos donde solo había miradas incomodas entre España e Inglaterra, Italia del norte apareció con Tamaulipas listas para irse=

-bien, hora de irnos _–dijo España dando gracias a dios porque ya no tendría que ver a Inglaterra ese día-_

_-_solo… antes de irnos _-dijo Tamaulipas-_ quisiera despedirme de ellos ¿puedo?

-mmm _-miro España a los tres muchachos-_ claro pequeña

-La chica se acerco a los tres- mm thanks guys, for take care about me … and sorry if I made you mad, or if I made some disasters, and sorry ... my behavior a while ago

-it´s ok girl, todos tenemos un mal día _-dijo el norte Americano-_ puedes venir cuando quieras, incluso puedes llamarme tío Alfred… if you want of course _–le revuelve el cabello-_

-umm _-nervios-_ err yo _-dice nervioso Canadá-_ lamento haberte metido a un saco…

-mmm _–le mira con algo de enojo fingido-_ te perdono si… me enseñas a hablar francés algún día _-se ríe y le da un abrazo-_

- jeje hecho, tu pones el día _–responde al abrazo-_

-ahora faltas tú… anglocejon… tenemos una plática pendiente si mal no recuerdo pero… _-la interrumpió con un muy MUY fuerte abrazo-_

-eso lo tratamos luego… now you 've to go… tienes un avión que tomar _–susurra-_ my little lady

_-corresponde el abrazo con algo de sonrojo-_ en ese entonces nos vemos luego _–se separa de el con delicadeza y se va con su familia de la casa de Alfred-_

-talking about… pending talks, _-introdujo el norteamericano-_ tú también nos tienes que explicar algunas cosas Arthur

* * *

mmm ...mmm se me seco el cerebroOoOOO

hasta el proximo capitulo

dejen reviews si gustan

chao o3o/~


	9. Chapter 8

lamento mucho la tardanza con la publico esto

pero con actividades y todo por fin saque este cap

bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que decir

salvo el disclaimer obligatorio: Hetalia no me pertenece solo esta versión de Tamaulipas

pliz disfruten el cap ;)

* * *

Capitulo 8

movimientos y sentimientos

* * *

-p - pending talks? _–decía desentendido _ i don't know what are you talking about, Alfred?

-ohh you perfectly know what I'm talking, Me refiero a que nos expliques que fue todo esto del secuestro

-¿has considerado hacerte un examen en el cerebro? Por lo general olvidas todo lo que te dicen

-that is not the point here…

-nos mandaste secuestrar a un Estado _-intervino el canadiense-_ nunca hubiera esperado eso de ti

-lo hice para hacer alianzas

-¿alianzas? … no me hagas reír Arthur, será hacer alianzas contigo, por que ella, like all her family, ya es parte de un negocio con nosotros.

-what do you mean?

-deja de fingir Arthur, hasta tu sabes del TRATADO DE LIBRE COMERCIO que tenemos Alejandro, matt, y yo

-umm

- elle est le plus important moyen de communication et de transport de marchandises entre nous

-since 1994, that deal exists…now tell me, what kind of alliance do you want to do whit her? ... And, why with her, man? ¿O cual es tu excusa?

-its…its complicated _-en cierto modo no mentía claro, para algunos hombres no es sencillo descifrar sus sentimientos y el ser una nación no es la excepción no sabia si la quería, ella era mucho menor que el, y no era algo habitual que una nación tuviera una relación con un Estado- _

-pues ve lo haciendo menos complicado, por que de una forma u otra nos vas a decir _–dijo en forma de sentencia-_

/mientras tanto en un avión con destino a Barcelona, España/

-¿como te sientes, mi niña?

-ya…ya no lo se _–y es que por mas que lo pensara no le cabía esa idea en la cabeza: "mi hermano ahora es mi padre" "tengo otro nombre" "¿tomarlo?" "¿perdonarlo?" ¿acaso considero las consecuencias?_– ¿alguna vez has pasado por algo como esto?

-no, pero no te acongojes por eso pequeña, todo se va a arreglar _-la abrazo cálidamente-_ de hecho me sorprende que Alejandro haya hecho semejante barbaridad, yo nunca le crié de esa manera y…

_=mientras España hablaba y hablaba sobre como criaba a su ex colonia, Tamaulipas se hundía en sus pensamientos, ¿como afrontar esta situación? Y pensar que todo salio a la luz por un intento de secuestro…- =_

-secuestro! _–pensó-_ es cierto, todo por el secuestro ¿por que secuestrarme? Es decir, soy un estado, pero no considero algo así tan importante… estoy inundada de violencia… me estoy cayendo en el desempleo, solo un loco consideraría robarme… ¿por que ellos harían algo como eso? ¿lo harían para hacer enojar a alex?... _–y volviendo a la realidad-_

-Me hubiera gustado que ningunos de ellos se hubiera ido de mi lado… pero eso me llevo a aceptar su independencia a la fuerza

-Antonio _–dijo la sur-italiana-_ per favore guarda silencio, nos vas a matar de aburrimiento antes de que lleguemos a casa

-p-pero romanita…

-que no Antonio escúchame, la bambina se quiere dormir, la duermes con tus cuentos

-mis cuentos no dan sueño

-este yo _–la ignoraron, en ese caso se puso a dormir se coloco unos auriculares y escucho música tranquila-_ ya no quiero mas problemas

/ de regreso en la casa de USA/

-y bien Arthur, we're waiting for your answer _-dijo el Americano con la mirada fija en su compañero-_

-i've told you, its complicated _–el no sabia que hacer, estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo decírselos?, ¿Que pensarían? –_ además no lo entenderían

-entender ¿que?... desde que ella llego, tu comportamiento a estado fuera de lo normal, en un rato la tratabas bien, y en otro casi la aturdias con tus gritos y le rompías los brazos con tus agarrones

-Arthur, somos tu familia _-dijo el canadiense-_ bueno en cierto sentido, pero tu sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea que te pase… ¿ o acaso esto es obra de tus superiores?

-what? _- contesto consternando el ingles-_

What the…? Lo planearon? ¿Acaso están locos? … no te preocupes iggy, yo arreglare esto y ya nadie te vera como el villano de la historia… bueno como el cejon si… pero no como villano hahahahahaha

-alfred shut your mouth please… esto no fue idea de ellos… es que… bueno…ahHhH no puedo… no puedo decirlo

-if you don't start to talk I…I… I will be annoying… staring for now… TELL US!

-no

-tell us

-no

-TEeEeEeEeLlLlLlLlLlLlL USsSSSsssssSSssssssSSS

-are you enjoying this?

- "Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi je suis encore ici?" _-penso el canadiense-_ "preferiría estar en casa viendo como se descongelan los polos"

-tell … us

-NO

-I will read your mind! _–pose de lector de mentes-_ sabre todos tus secretos hahaha

-Alfred this is ridiculous _-dijeron Canadá e Inglaterra-_

-Arthur, _-hablo Canada-_ ahorranos un dolor mas grande de cabeza a todos y dinos el por que de esta situación… no fueron tus superiores… no pueden ser alianzas… dinos cual es la VERDADERA _-haciendo énfasis-_ razon

-suspiro- esta bien… ustedes ganan…

-¿Y bien?

/ya en Madrid/

_=ya habiendo aterrizado y llegado a casa de Antonio, Tamaulipas se acomodo en la habitación de huéspedes, y procedió a recostarse repasar los últimos hecho que no hacían mas que darle un dolor de cabeza RE-horrible… =_

-¿por que? Simplemente no entiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un secuestro? ¿Por qué ese trio de rubios? Además, ¿alianzas? Alianzas mis polainas, aquí hay algo que huele mal

-se que la habitación esta descuidada pero el olor no están malo como parece _-dijo España recargado en la puerta-_

- que yo recuerde, siempre me dices que la puerta se toca

-perdona, quería pasar a ver como estabais

-pos bien, pero la cabeza me quiere explotar

- y no me extraña _–suspiro-_ que kirkland armara un secuestro para agarrar a mi propia nieta, se ve que aun posee sangre de pirata bravucón, ese gilipollas enfermo

-tranquilo abuelo, la verdad es que aunque con algunos jalones de orejas , el se porto educadamente

-es que tu no lo conoces como yo, pequeña, si vieras cuantas locuras ah hecho antes

-ya, de sus tiempos como piratas de alta mar y esas cosas …_-se tira en la cama- _locuras, locuras, locuras _–suspira con fastidio-_ ¿por que hace la gente locuras?

-bueno, ya que la pregunta esta en el aire, las personas cometen locuras por estar enfermas de algo, por amor, por venganza, por dinero, o por simple fastidio y por otras cosas

-pos por dinero y venganza no creo… dinero no tengo, y yo no le eh hecho nada como para que se quiera vengar de mi

-pues tal vez esta enfermo, eso si me lo creería perfectamente

-neh, me hubiera dado cuenta estando haya

-¿por fastidiar?

-¿ah estas alturas del partido? _-dudo la chica-_ solo queda por amor _-se miraron ella y su abuelo por unos minutos –_

-si claro _– se rieron los dos-_ primero volaran los cerdos que eso

-a que viene esas risas _–intervino la sur italiana-_

-nada nada romanita solo aquí animando a la niña

-bueno animemosla abajo que es hice la merienda

-Vamos pequeñita _–ofreció Antonio-_ es hora de la merienda

-adelantense, yo ahorita bajo

-claro

_-bajando ellos, Tamaulipas se quedo meditabunda unos instantes, le vinieron a la mente ese abrazo confortador que le dio Inglaterra antes de irse y como la cuido estando ellos dos solos-_ con que, amor eh? No creo… pero nunca se sabe _-menciono susurrante con un poco de sonrojo-_

/de vuelta en New York/

-Vamos Arthur dinos de una vez que pasa

-bueno _–le temblaban las manos y el corazón le latía a toda maquina-_ creo que me gusta Tamaulipas -_dijo nervioso-_

-hahahaha que buena broma Arthur so good hahahaha _-reía USA-_

-a-alfred, creo que el no bromea _-dijo Canada observando a Inglaterra-_

-oh _-Alfred observo la cara de Arthur-_ de… de verdad, ¿hablas en serio?

_-Inglaterra solo se encogio de hombros ante la pregunta-_ creo que si

-oh my god

-ou dieu

* * *

TwT mi cabecita, pero esto lo hago con amor para ustedes solo espero que esto no les parezca muy disparatado mi shipeo de uk con tamps jeje

bueno si les gusto por favor ponganlo de fav o dejen un review pliz

si no saben ingles o frances pues ... busquen en el traductor google XD sorry

buenos nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo

bye chaito o3o/~


End file.
